


Tom Brady x Rob Gronkowski one shots

by Jelsa12



Category: National Football League RPF, Tom Brady - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, American Football, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Family, Food Kink, Heavy BDSM, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Protective, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelsa12/pseuds/Jelsa12
Relationships: Colin Kaepernick/Russell Wilson, Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman, Tom Brady/Rob Gronkowski
Comments: 13





	Tom Brady x Rob Gronkowski one shots

Hi, welcome to my story. Doe anyone have a request


End file.
